Wish That Came True
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori got a midnight blue plush cat when she was a kid. She kept it ever since: even as she moved out of her parent's house. Lately, she's had weird dreams about this neko holding a strawberry. What if the next morning, she wakes up with a sexy p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara, or any of the characters.

Summary: Amu Hinamori got a midnight blue plush cat when she was a kid. She kept it ever since: even as she moved out of her parent's house. Lately, she's had weird dreams about this neko holding a strawberry. What if the next morning, she wakes up with a sexy perverted cat guy lying next to her, eating a strawberry? M for a reason.

Note to the Readers: Yeah Yeah, I just randomly got this idea. Don't ask me how, or why. c: I'm going to update my other stories soon: I have major writer's block.

I remember the time I got a midnight blue kitten stuffed animal from my parents for christmas. Although I got many other toys and such, it was my favorite. To this day: I still adore it and have it lying next to me whenever I am going to slumber. Lately however, I've been having out of the ordinary and bizarre dreams.

My little kitten holding a strawberry turned into a human in all of these dreams. I briefly saw his hair, but none of his facial features. Whenever I try to think of what he looked like, I can't remember. It's gotten to the point though that I don't really care anymore. Although, I kinda wish it could come true. It'd be nice to have some company: and from the dream, he was really good looking from what I remember.

It's already time to go to bed once again. I undress myself from the clothes I had on today, and get dressed into a pink night gown with dark red laces around the edges and with strawberries on it. It clings to all the right places on my body, and part of me is glad that I live alone not having to worry about boys. I grab the kitten stuffed animal from my dresser and place it in the bed with me. I smile at it while admiring it's adorable features. I've kept it's condition mint clean, and yes, the kitten does have a name. I named him Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Why Tsukiyomi? Because Tsukiyo means moonlight in Japanese. I just added the mi to make it more unique.

I bring the small plush toy close to my chest and smile. I then feel my eyes becoming as heavy as lead. 'Goodnight Ikuto-San, I wish you were real', I think to myself until I fall asleep.

Normal PoV:

Once again, Amu has the dream like she has been having on a daily routine, although this time; without her noticing of course, there was a transformation spell that occurred. That in which Ikuto Tsukiyomi is transforming into a human, with no clothes on: only given a juicy, sweet strawberry. The attractive man yawned and looked at the young woman lying right next to him. 'She's gorgeous, my best friend. I love her, yes I was just a stuffed animal but secretly, her feelings were delivered to me' Ikuto thought while he strokes her face affectionately and pulls her closer to his chest. 'Goodnight my little strawberry' he whispers with a smirk, and placing a tender kiss on her forehead: then he falls asleep.

Amu PoV:

I awake the next morning to the sun brimming through my window. My eyes flutter quickly and I acknowledge my surroundings. I gasp as I don't feel my stuffed animal anymore. Instead, I feel a human like body against my fingertips.

I cover my mouth to suppress a scream from releasing my lips. I look at the man in my bed with midnight blue or indigo colored hair. He's naked; I focus my eyes on his relaxed facial expression: he's adorable while he sleeps. He yawns, then sits up and smiles crookedly at me.

"Good morning Amu." I gasp, dumbfounded at the fact that he knows my name. "W-Who are you? Why are you in my bed? How do you know my name? And why don't you have any clothes on?" I say with my face all red. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I can't believe you don't recognize me Amu~, I was your beloved stuffed animal. You gave me that name. I didn't have any clothes as a stuffed animal so of course I wouldn't. I was turned into a human because of your wish. I have this yummy strawberry too.~" He says while grabbing the strawberry that he set on the night stand. His straight, white teeth sink into the strawberry as he savors every inch of it.

"Ikuto-Chan?" I say while my face brightens up. "Wait a minute. Am I still dreaming? This seems too weird to be true!" I say while I feel my forehead: it's going insane and spinning. "Ah~ it's so nice to meet the girl who I've adored since I first met you." He says with a toothy smile. "Wait a minute, I didn't meet you until now?" I say confused. "Nope, but I remember every experience we had when I wasn't human. That's how I know who you are my beautiful strawberry. Speaking of strawberries, the one I had was simply delicious." He says while touching my nose playfully.

"W-Well, I need to get you some clothes. Come here and let me measure your hips and your chest so I can buy you some clothes." I say while getting so measuring tape. I get the measurements and get him some attractive clothes as soon as I finish.

I return home and find him in bed reading some teen magazines that I have. He's laughing as I enter my bedroom. "Welcome home Amu~ I missed you. Thanks for going out and getting me some clothes." He says sweetly. "You're welcome. I got you some formal clothes, casual clothing, pajamas, swim suits, and a whole bunch of other things too." I say while setting down the bags. "Here's the clothes, I also bought you some boxers of course. Why don't you get dressed in the bathroom." I say while blushing.

"Thank You my dear." He says while winking and grabbing the bag and walking into the bathroom. I look away so I won't see anything. My face is red anyway even though I looked away. Once he comes out I blush. He looks so attractive, wearing a graphic tee-shirt saying Cat got your tongue? And wearing black skinny jeans and some black tennis shoes.

He puts his clothes away in the doors. Then he looks at me with a smile. "How do I look?" He says while making a few model like poses; only it looks extremely sexy: he does it in a masculine way. I feel embarrassed as I'm gaping. "You look stunning." I say with a blush. "Aw, My little strawberry thinks I look sexy~!" He says with a smirk while walking closer toward me. A smirk is on his face and I reluctantly back up. My back is then against the wall and he pins me to the wall. I feel his lips crashing into mine. My first kiss. Oh boy!

Review please and I'll continue.


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I also don't own the characters.

Note to the Readers: Okay so each chapter I will not update until I get 5 reviews for each one. Thanks for the reviews so far~. Oh and read Nocturnal Sky's story wedding dress it's so great :o!

Normal PoV:

Amu's eyes are wide open with shock. She impatiently awaits for him to pull away, only to no avail. He repeatedly kisses her, deepening the kisses by the seconds. To her own relief however, he pulls away with a smirk on his face. Amu is speechless as her face is red with shock and embarrassment.

"W-W-What the hell was that?" She screams while flailing her arms in the air. "That, my dear strawberry, is what we would call a makeout session" he says while licking his lips, making her feel profoundly uncomfortable. "B-But that's not what I meant and you know it! Why did you do that so suddenly, taking me off guard; unprepared, you know?" She asks while stomping her foot angrily, still flustered though.

"Oh that," he says while pausing to take a moment to put on that notorious smirk, "Because I couldn't help but get a great taste of your sweet strawberry colored lips" he says while winking. Amu growls slightly which makes Ikuto more allured to her. "Mm, Amu you're so sexy~" He says while getting closer once again. "No" she says in a stern voice to him, almost as if commanding him to stop like a dog.

Not listening however, he pushes her up against the wall claiming her sweet lips. Amu wants to push him away, but part of her cannot resist his tender kisses. She can't deny that he's a professional kisser. Surprisingly enough, Amu found her body almost moving on its own. Her arms wrap around his neck, and Ikuto manages to allow her to come closer to his body.

Ikuto picks her up with a brief gesture and carries her bridal style over to their bed. He gently places her down and continues from where they left off. He devours her lips as if a bowl of strawberries, his favorite fruit, so delicious. He savors his every moment with the girl of his dreams. He chuckles at the thought, thinking that he was the one who was popping into her dreams. Somehow he knew about that. And whenever Amu would daydream about him.

He smiles while kissing her persistently. He then trails down the collarbone of her petite neck. Amu tries to stifle a moan, only to no avail she releases it causing Ikuto to smirk. She blushes several shades of red. He trails more downward first toward her throat, then next toward her chest. He stops abruptly then returns back to his original position at the lips.

"Look Amu. I know you didn't want me to even kiss you in the first place, but seeing as you liked it, I will continue. Although I have changed my mind about the sex part. I'm not going to lie, I'm really hard right now, but I'm going to wait for the right time" He says while putting his hand behind the back of his neck. "Arigato" Amu thanks him while kissing him tenderly on the lips. When she retreats though, he surprises her by grabbing her arm gently and pulling her toward her once again.

He brings her close to him and cradles her in his arms as if a delicate baby. She blushes while looking at his now bare chest: yes he took off his t-shirt in the process of this all. It's so muscular, well toned, and strong! She feels herself getting hopelessly lost in his gorgeous amethyst colored orbs and his midnight blue/ indigo colored hair. It looks so soft, so she reluctantly brings her hand up to his hair and feels it.

She is, indeed, correct. His hair is silky soft, and smooth. It's very shiny and healthy hair. Their breathing is becoming more unkempt. The two both ignore this. Time passes by, but the two ignore this completely. "Ikuto, I'm so glad you became a human. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have you around." Amu says with pauses: due to the fact that she is out of breath. "I'm so glad I'm human too, now I can express my affection for you Amu." He says with a profound amount of seriousness. Amu pauses and gets lost in his eyes again. They're so hypnotizing.

"Ikuto" Amu says with longing, then reaching out to caress his face. Ikuto is paralyzed momentarily, not knowing what to say. He didn't expect that, and that is for sure. "I mean it one hundred percent. Even as a stuffed animal, I was experience everything we went through together. I want to experience things just like this: only everything as a human. I-I want to be with you forever." He says with a blush. Amu smiles: tears of happiness clouding her vision. "Ikuto~" she squeals while then kissing him again.

"I Love You Amu, I know I technically only met you today. But I do, I feel like this is the best day ever, besides our official meeting day." He says while blushing with embarrassment once more. "You're even more gorgeous than I imagined. You see, I sometimes could see stuff around me but only rarely. But I could always hear everything." He says with a matter of fact like voice. "Sugoi~ that's how you knew my name and such." Amu exclaims with delight while clasping her hands together. "Yep." Ikuto says while nodding: then putting on his infamous smirk once again.

"I remember when I was a kid, I would always tell you I Love You Iku-Chan, every night." She says while looking off to the side a bit. "I remember that too. I felt the feelings you were trying to deliver. It worked: I got them." He says with a smile for once.

"So how old are you again Amu?" Ikuto ponders then asks. "I'm 25, I just turned on September (something, too lazy to look up. Gomen ne!). How about you?" Amu says with curiosity. "Well, According to this booklet that appeared after I became a human, I am 26. One year older." He says with a confident smirk. "Oi, Just because you're older..." Amu trails off while pouting. "Aw, My strawberry is pouting. How cute~" he says with a cooing voice.

"Not only older, but taller." He says with the notorious smirk returning on his face. "Pfft! So what at least I'm not a giant!" She exclaims quite proud of herself. "And age is just a number." She says defending her position. "You sound like an old person: that's always what they say. I don't even say that and I'm older than you~" he taunts her.

"What's more Amu-Chan, I hear you're scared of ghosts, lightning, and all the things I adore~" he says with a scary smirk. "Listen pal, don't try anything saucy with me okay?" She says suspiciously. He starts to chuckle. "I'm just kidding~" he says trying to calm her down. She still is a bit suspicious. But Ikuto still has something sneaky in store for her. But will he be able to attempt it unscathed? Find out in the next chapter

5 reviews and I will continue!


	3. Steamy Time With A Curse That's Broken

Olivia: Doing the Ikuto is Sexy Dance

Ikuto: … wtf, freak much!

Olivia: OHH You're here~! I meant to say the uh Ikuto is messy dance~

Ikuto: coming from you ms. slob monster.

Olivia: Shut yo hay now before I make this a TadAmu.

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Olivia: Oh I forgot to say: Ikuto do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: Right, Okay. Olivia doesn't own shugo chara.

*murmurs thank god underneath breath*

Olivia: I heard that~ -grabs a sword-

Enjoy~

Thanks for the reviews this far everyone~ OH and I made the curse poem thingy up so don't steal it please~

Normal PoV:

Amu awakes a few hours later to discover that she is cradled in Ikuto's arms tenderly. She is dumbfounded to find herself staring at his adorable angelic facial expression when he sleeps. His muscular body is now very well visible by her roaming, honey colored orbs. He is of course, wearing pajama bottoms; long pants that sexily cling to his masculine curves. To some extent however, seeing as he is indeed a male.

She finds herself so profoundly absorbed in his sleeping habits. Watching him sleep so peacefully, until she only slightly, flinches due to the fact that a evil smile now lies on his flawlessly handsome face. Feeling slightly disturbed, she scoots away, only to no avail however. She's still trapped in his arms as he brings her closer and says "Amu~" Seductively in his sleep. He then gropes her breasts with a swift motion and her face gets dark red. "Ikuto." She mutters quietly to the sleeping young man. He continues to fondle with her breasts, causing her to be unable to sustain a moan.

Her face is flustered as she tries to stay calm. Part of her thinks that he's doing this purposely. After a while of groping her assets, he takes off her top and starts playing with them even more. She gnaws on her lush bottom pink lip, and tries to suppress a series of moans. The more the time goes by, the more she begins to gain suspicions of whether or not he's really asleep. His hands blithely roam down from the collarbone area of her neck all the way down to her pajama bottoms.

She squeaks as she feels his hand resting on her thighs. Soon enough, they start to descend toward her underwear. "I-I-Ikuto!" Amu says louder in attempt to wake him up, only to no avail. Ikuto is very lethargic, and has no idea he's doing such things to Amu. Amu finds herself unable to conceal the fact that he's making her feel oh-so-good. His fingers are felicitous when they glide down to her underwear; they are soaking wet with her juices flowing out of her womanhood.

Her lip was getting red from her biting on her lip. First, Ikuto began to unconsciously, -or in his sleep- to stroke her drenched panties. Amu is unable to hold in her moans any longer. She somehow manages to do it silently without waking him up. She doesn't want him to see her enjoying what he's doing to her.

His hands tenderly glide across her underwear until they slip beneath them and enter her pussy. He strokes it gently then starts to get more rough. It all ends as soon as Amu loudly moans out his name saying 'Ikuto'!

"Hm, What? What's going on" he says drowsily while his fingers run through his indigo colored hair. He immediately blushes and smirks when he sees Amu - not to mention, licks his lips- this making Amu uncomfortable. "Y-Y-You were dreaming and doing -cough- stuff, to me. I tried to wake you up but you were in such a deep sleep I guess." Amu stammers nervously with her face bright red.

"But you liked it. You moaned my name so loud, I woke up. I was so intrigued and deep in my dream, and you managed to wake me up. Truly incredible, I must be. Due to the fact that I am nearly impossible to wake up. Congratulations." He says seductively, while becoming more awake in the process.

Amu's honey colored orbs merely stare down at the now illuminated darkness of the room, almost as if showing remorse. She didn't want him to know that all the things he did made her feel wonderful. "So, shall we continue from where we left off Amu?" Ikuto says in a taunting voice. "Pervert!" Amu screams with her face red. "Don't lie, I know you loved it~ You were moaning my name after all." He says with a matter-of-fact tone. "Did you ever think I might be trying to wake you up instead?" She says trying to defend her position. To no avail Ikuto chuckles, then says "Baka, You wouldn't try and wake me up like that. That was definitely a moan," he says while talking against her neck; his icy breath hitting against her collarbone, "You sounded so sexy." He whispers in her ear seductively.

"D-Don't." Amu says almost as if in a pleading voice. Ikuto pouts and gives up. "Fine.." He says while he puffs his cheek out. "Although," she says while suddenly feeling bad for the man that is tolerating her limits, "you look adorable when sleeping, and when pouting", this was said in a teasingly seductive voice. He smirks and says, "Boy Amu, you know how to cheer me up".

"So Ikuto," Amu says while taking a pause and buttoning up her pajama top (A/N: yes it has buttons because she didn't want him to try anything saucy, and yes she was able to eventually put on her pj's.), "You probably don't have any hobbies since you were just a stuffed animal, right?".

"No, that's not correct. I actually do have hobbies, believe it or not. I play instruments- mainly the violin- though also the piano, guitar, and the drums. I also sing sometimes, and I draw a lot. Oh, I also make my own songs." Amu looks at him with astonishment visible on her heart shaped face. "But how is that possible?" She says with a gasp.

"You see, I was a human once too. I went to school and all that. One time, I got bored and didn't follow my mom's orders. She told me not to wander off because it's dangerous. Well, I deliberately promised her; even though I couldn't keep it. I met a witch, and I mocked her and made her terribly unhappy. She put a spell on me and turned me into a stuffed animal. Then, she went to the store and left me there, before I knew it: more toys like me began to come out. Your mother and father bought me- that's when I met you. Although I was just a kid then, as the years went buy I gradually would grow older. I watched everything unfold from my artificial eyes." He takes a pause for a moment then continues.

"You see, the curse happened like this. She gave me an evil glare then started to cackle evilly. The witch began murmuring random chants- before I knew it, pop! I was a stuffed animal. She recited the way the curse will be broken while she was walking me to the store. So I guess she had good intentions for me, she just wanted me to learn a lesson and this is how the curse was told:

'Children that fail to respect the elderly

Will have to learn to suffer terribly

Being turned into something reposing

Something that causes terrible loathing

When the person comes with wishes of betrothing

Your lesson will be learned and to me, you'll be thanking.'" he says with a sigh.

"That's unbelievable!" Amu exclaims with tears threatening to fall. "So that's why you understood everything about me!" She says, finally understanding the situation. "Mmhm. I knew everything there is to know about life, well mostly." He says with a lazy shrug. "But how did you know all this stuff about- well, you know-?" She inquires. "I was a pervert even then, plus I've learned about it really early." He admits.

"I've got to admit it to you, I didn't want to be married to you yesterday or the day before, but when I was a kid I wanted to." She says with a shy blush on her face. Ikuto's eyes widen then, he smirks notoriously.

OOH what's going to happen now? Review! XD! I know I owe you more than one chapter since I got 10 reviews which is capable for 2 chapters. I'm going to update all my other stories first but I owe you guys 1 more chapter for this one :c ! Review~ !


	4. Slight Lemon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shugo chara or any of the original characters. The only thing I own is this plot, but Peach-Pit owns everything else. Otherwise, Tadase would be a bug that gets squished on.

**Note to the Readers:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating as often as I wanted to. I promise I am going to update this, then Momoiro Kitsune, then With her support, Seducing my sensei, etc.

Amu's face is heating up more by the seconds that pass by. Her honey colored orbs are staring at the ground with embarrassment. Ikuto is amused by her rosy colored cheeks that are alluring him to kiss her more and more. Without another fleeting second passing, he decides to change the awkward silence. He tenderly places his dainty index finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look into his amethyst colored orbs. She feels her eyes wandering with an adorable look, of course, in Ikuto's own opinion. He does something that Amu never expected he would do. Instead of placing a notorious smirk on his face like he usually would, there's a warm smile on his face. This, to Amu's own disbelief, causes her face to heat up even more.

She thought that wasn't even possible, until now that is. He then finally leans over and claims her ambrosial lips that he was dying to experiment with. With one swift movement, it feels to them as if they've become one. Ikuto perseveres in their showers of delicate kisses. However, Ikuto is the one who is prevailing. He continues to dominate her lips, gently brushing them together until his tongue manages to slip inside of her mouth. Amu is very surprised that she isn't refusing, nor is she turning back. Their tongues dance with an intriguing battle of prevalence. Amu is getting aroused, feeling her heart start to beat faster by the seconds that pass.

Their lips dance and turn in every crevice possible. Amu couldn't deny that she wanted more from him, and he was irrevocably making her get 'turned on'. With a short amount of time he was already feeling very, well let's just say 'nervous, because he didn't want to do anything rash. As he continued to kiss her, he secretly checked to see if there was any signs of her wanting him to stop. As there were none he laid her down on the bed and smirked. He pinned her down and his lips once again, passionately crashed into hers as he began unbuttoning her blouse. She gasps for breath as her breathing is getting very harsh.

Not only is she gasping, but Ikuto is as well. He successfully removes her blouse which reveals her bra and bare stomach. Her face heats up continuously and he smirks. He then reaches down and unclasps the back of her bra and looks at her and says, "Are you ready for this? Should I stop?" His voice has a unimaginable amount of seriousness. "N-No Don't stop!" She says while blushing, realizing how wrong it sounds. He smiles and nods._ 'Now is definitely not the time to tease her about her wanting this. I don't want her to change her mind. She's so gorgeous.' _Ikuto thinks while he then removes the bra covering her assets.

They are very round and voluptuous. He smirks once again; returning to being notorious for that killer look. He then leans down to get closer to her body and brings his tongue down to her nipples. They are very hard and erect. He brings his tongue up to her left nipple and sucks on it gently. He slathers his saliva all over it causing her to moan in response. Ikuto is, at the same time, playing with her other nipple and enjoying the sweet treat. _'Incredible, even her breasts taste like strawberries. She's my little strawberry now' _he thinks to himself triumphantly. He fondles with her other breast, moving it in a circular motion. The series of moans don't cease to come out from her lips. "Oh Ikuto~" Amu moans with ecstasy.

He then switches sides, although still plays with the other with his free hand. Within time he returns to her lips; dominating them once again for a neverending battle of love. Amu could have sworn she heard him purring like a cat through his lips. She wraps her arms around his neck, allowing him to get his body closer to hers. She could feel all the warmth heating up her face and her whole body. _'Is he always this hot? I mean, appearance wise and temperature wise!' _she says while noticing how much she's in heat. He then takes a break and kisses her down to her neck and collarbone area causing her to moan once more. He smirks once again, unsurprisingly.

The two retreat with the kissing and Ikuto pulls off her skirt, carelessly throwing it over his shoulders. He then tenderly strokes her vaginal area, feeling how drenching wet it is down 'there'. Amu arches her back and releases a moan with bliss while saying his name with desire. He then, with a single motion, removes her panties and strokes his finger against her bald vaginal lips. Even without entering yet, she already gets wet. He then enters one finger carefully into her pussy, making sure not to hurt her at the same time.

"I-Ikuto~" Amu says with pleasure. "Amu~ You're making me so horny!" Ikuto exclaims with delight. "F-Faster Ikuto!" She pleads him and he obeys, satisfying her request. He plunges yet another finger inside of her pussy, it has a lot of room; at the same time though, it's extremely tight. Amu doesn't mind at all though. It feels great. She doesn't want him to stop, and part of her is embarrassed to admit this, but part of her doesn't even care. He enters two more fingers: that in which will only fit. At first, it was almost as if he was teasing her. He made her savor all the wet sploshing noises he was causing, and all the moaning. He went slow and made her take in every moment. But when she started to say faster, he would reluctantly do what she says.

It isn't long after this until she comes all over his fingers. She lets out one massive moan, so loud that the neighbors could possibly hear and suspect something. Ikuto smirks and licks her juices and looks mischievously at Amu. "Everything about you reminds me of strawberries. Even your love juice~" He says while slurping the remainder of her come. Her face quickly becomes flustered and a dark color of red.

"Oi Ikuto?" Amu inquires nervously. He looks at her as if to say, what. "Could we stop this for now. I mean, I wanted to wait for a while before actually having sexual intercourse. I'm sorry if I got you overly excited for nothing..." She apologizes with a look of hope in her eyes. Ikuto smiles and says "Don't be sorry. I'm happy that I even got to hold you in my arms, and know that you're my little strawberry. My little Ichigo." He says while embracing her. "Arigatou Ikuto. I-I think I might like you to, no wait no. I know I am falling for you!" She confesses with her face red while wincing her eyes, afraid of what might happen. Even though she knows he won't say anything harsh, she's nervous he'll ridicule her or tease her.

_'Then again, He's not that type of person, right?_'' Amu thinks to herself while still hugging Ikuto. He releases her from his hold and lets her go. He then leans over and tenderly steals another kiss when she's not expecting it, just dazing off. "I love you too Amu. Ever since I first met you, even as a stuffed toy. I knew that I would be with you forever, no matter what happens. But no matter what does happen, I will always feel a deep love for you. If you ever need anything from me, just let me know." Ikuto says. Amu chuckles then says, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to tell you? 'If you ever need anything, let me know'." It is in fact, a common courtesy thing. It's something you always tell people that are staying with you. Or at least, it should be something you say.

"Tomorrow, I will show you that I can get a job and support the two of us." Ikuto whispers tenderly in her ear causing her to cringe slightly at his cold breath against her neck. "H-Hai. Arigatou Ikuto~" She says while smiling.

Review please~ Sorry I wanted to wait for the lemon. I didn't want Amu to rush into things. Because think of it like this, she's only technically known him for like 2 days or something o.o so yeah. Review please. I'll update as soon as I can. :C more often than I usually do! Again, VERY SORRY~! Plus it's late so I can't update my other stories tonight. AGAIN SORRY~!


	5. Who's that Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the original characters. The song is mine, do NOT steal or else!

Note to the Readers: As promised, I'm updating, I owe you two updates. I'm going to do defy the silence, then Oh brother and the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Ikuto does just as he promises and informs Amu about how he's going to pay the price for her allowing him to stay. Amu tries and tells him that it's no big deal, seeing as she's a famous singer. However he says that more controversy will pile up if a new hit singer is found around with famous Hinamori Amu.<p>

His mood is very romantic, and full of yearning. It's as if he's experiencing true love for the first time. Although, he could surprisingly say that he had love at first sight when he set his sight on Amu. Amu can't deny that she is adoring how inconscient, whimsical, and introverted he is being. She is unsure why she's finding this amusing, but she does. The more she thinks about it, the more it puzzles her.

"Amu, My dear~! I am pursuing what I've promised you I would do today. I will inform you how I intend to earn money so I'll feel like I'm being fair. Could you come with me into your personal recording studio?" He says with a velvety voice, making Amu swoon as he brings his lips gently up to her hand. "H-Hai." She stutters while following him.

The two enter the recording studio inside of Amu's mansion. Before entering though, he opens the door and waits for her to enter. With that, he just grabs a guitar and gestures for her to sit down. She does as he requests. "This is a song, I made for you. I never wrote the lyrics down, but I remember how it went. I made it over the years as I spent my whole life with you" he says tenderly.

Amu feels her eyes closing as she envisions what he's singing about. He starts playing the accoustic guitar. Then he opens his mouth and starts to sing; chills forming down her spine- his voice is so hauntingly amazing.

* * *

><p><em>"Who's the girl that's always on my mind?<em>

_The one who makes me want to make her mine?_

_Her hair blows gracefully in the wind_

_When I'm around her, she has the scent of strawberries; makes my head spin_

_Her rosy lips that lure me in_

_What's keeping me away? Why can't I win?_

_Only a dream that can never be fulfilled_

_My love is such a lust, so hard to wield_

_With such a tender touch, our lips will be sealed_

_I yearn for the future to reveal to us what we will be_

_I wish that you could break the spell free_

_Then you'll truly see the true identity of me_

_I love how much your eyes shine brightly_

_I feel my lungs yearning for air: it tugs them tightly_

_Whenever you're around, I find it difficult to breathe_

_With eyes that hold many expressions_

_Times I spent with you would serve as an important lesson_

_My heart is filled with desire, lust, yearning, and an important question_

_Will I ever be able to smile genuinely, while holding your hand?_

_Or will waiting for this be a waste of my life span?_

_Though I'm willing to wait_

_For our first- and best date_

_Only a dream that can never be fulfilled_

_My love is such a lust, so hard to wield_

_With such a tender touch, our lips will be sealed_

_I yearn for the future to reveal to us what we will be_

_I wish that you could break the spell free_

_Then you'll truly see the true identity of me_

_I love how much your eyes shine brightly_

_I feel my lungs yearning for air: it tugs them tightly_

_Whenever you're around, I find it difficult to breathe_

_Who's the girl who has a voice of honey gently pouring out?_

_Like the eyes she possesses, a wonderful tactic for an adorable pout_

_Can I see into her mind, and have an idea of what she thinks about?_

_Then the effort wouldn't count._

_With a sweetness that never grows bitter_

_Never giving up, nor becoming a sore quitter_

_I want to extend my hand so I'll be able to be with her forever."** (I OWN THIS SONG IT'S MINE~! I MADE IT UP!)**_

* * *

><p>He ends the song and Amu's eyes are clouding up quickly. Tears stream down her face, and make pools of tears. Ikuto looks over at her with concern. "Amu! Are you alright!" He says with concern in his voice while he then places his hands gently on her shoulder. "Y-Yes! It's just that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I cannot believe you made me something so deep! You sing amazing, It was stunning. The next time I go to work, I'll bring you and ask if you can get a contract." She says while stroking his face affectionately.<p>

He is thrown off guard, not expecting Amu to take this much notice of the song. Another surprise is commenced as Amu briskly leans over and claims his plump lips. It isn't just a peck, but a passionate kiss. They persist in kissing and Amu is doing most of the dominating. Her tongue reluctantly plunges inside of his mouth. Amu let's out a moan with desire.

The two explore each others mouths with affection for quite some time. However, when they separate, the saliva trails from their mouth. Amu looks away with disgust and embarrassment.

"A-Arigatou. I love the song Ikuto~." She says in a singsong voice. "Glad to hear." He says with a smirk, then he quickly claims her lips when she's 'not looking'. "I love you my little strawberry" he comments. "I love you too, My midnight neko." She plays along, and the two start to laugh.

* * *

><p>I'll post a new chapter today I swear, I know this was short. Please review, I'll continue today.<p> 


	6. My Inspiration

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters.

Note to the Readers: I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long for me to update my stories. I'm just doing my summer homework, and plus I've been feeling like my writing sucks badly. Sorry!

* * *

><p>In the past, Amu never could fathom why the world was desperately searching for love. Of course - Amu, Herself - did desire it too, but not so desperately. She knew when the right time came; she would know when she was in love. Haphazardly, she found herself being, literally, in the arms of the man of her dreams. A diminutive amount of her actually perceives what everyone was yearning for. She has someone to be obliged to. Ikuto Tsukiyomi.<p>

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was originally thought to just be a made up name that Amu gave her doll. However, Ikuto tells Amu that is his name. The only reason why: he lost any memories of his original name- and he was reborn with this one. He's the stubborn, slightly narcissistic, talented, young adult. His appearance is rather enthralling. Amu couldn't even admit that he was making her feel so turned on.

Ikuto has a tall, slender body. He does, however, still have a muscular chest- though not too much (to the point where it's sickening). He has indigo colored hair along with amethyst colored orbs, which pierce into your soul. He has a rather notorious smirk that is often plastered on his handsome face. He often resembles a cat. Lastly, he has a smile - though not often shown - that is vibrant. It is indeed eye catching, as his teeth are flawless and pearly white.

As for Amu Hinamori, she is as enticing to Ikuto as catnip, or perhaps more like she is his catnip. The young woman has peony pink hair and big golden orbs. Her teeth are just as straight and white as Ikuto's, and she smiles more often than he does. She's very short for her age being only 5"1', but she has a nice slender body. Any choice of clothing will nicely cling to her curves. Her body, on the other hand, is very mature. Her breasts are extremely voluptuous and are a size D. Her hips go outward and have an extremely nice curvy complexion.

Her talents also include artistry and musical talent. The two fit together like yin and yang. Forever bonded like the moon and the stars. Amu couldn't fool herself into believing she's not in love. That's preposterous, of course she is. Even though she's only been living with him for a few days. Even she, herself, cannot perceive how she could so quickly fall for someone. Somehow however, he managed to captivate her heart.

Amu, during these past few hours, tried to dismiss any thought that she had of Ikuto and her being in love with him. Though to no avail, she always ended up returning back to her usual thoughts. These were the ones filled with perverted, narcissistic, and feline: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The man who she is, unwilling to admit, falling in love with.

* * *

><p>Amu yawns and looks over at Ikuto's serene facial expression. Her face gets flushed, 'I need to stop looking at him while he sleeps, though it's time for us to get up', she thinks while shaking Ikuto abruptly. This startles him and makes him start flailing his arms while shouting "spider!" Amu chuckles mischievously, and his face gets flushed with embarrassment.<p>

"What was that for" he grumbles while rubbing his eyes while yawning. "It's time for me to go to work, and you are coming with me." She says with a determined facial expression. "Okay, but really? Did you have to wake me up so violently, you could have just whispered tenderly in my ear" he says. "Aw, I'm sorry. Did mommy hit you too hard?" Amu says while sticking her tongue out. He pouts while saying, "maybe".

The two prepare for their reminiscences of the lifetime opportunity. The one in which Ikuto's profound talents become discovered by the world of the music industry. Amu is willing to stand by him through it all, but of course, she would never tell him something so sappy. Therefore, Amu dresses herself in a somewhat gothic lolita shirt, and a frilly/lacy black and red shirt, and a small black cover jacket (the types that don't cover your whole body). As for Ikuto, he merely chooses a graphic tee shirt, skinny jeans, and some socks and shoes. Silly, don't get your mind dirtied, of course he's wearing boxers (A/N: couldn't help but put this in LOLOL).

The two then set out for an engrossing attempt to chase their dreams. While Amu ignites the engine of the car, Ikuto sitting next to her, she frowns and faces him. "I'm so silly; I didn't even ask you if this is what you want. Do you want to be a singer Ikuto?" She asks seriously. "Silly. If I didn't want to be a singer, I would've refused to go with you" he says with a smile - something so rare coming from him - Amu returns it, and nods her head. "Good, maybe one of these days, I can sing along with you too." She says while looking at him for a brief second, then returning her eyes on the road.

"Oh and Amu, I wanted to Thank you for allowing me to stay with you. I thought it would be too much of a burden, if it is: I can simply find my own place" he says sternly while clearing his throat. "Nonsense, I enjoy having your company."

She says with a smile. "Nevertheless though, you're welcome. Though I should be the one thanking you, I've never once had a friend that was able to express their emotions as much as you were." Amu's face is flushed.

"I think... I might be falling in love with you... Amu..." Ikuto admits with a blush on his face, while looking away with embarrassment of his confession. "I know it's sudden... But whenever I'm with you, I feel like all my troubles of hiding my true personality, they all disappear... I don't expect a response... I just wanted you to know that... That's why I made that song for you, and even told you about it" he says his eyes still looking to the side. Amu's face is a rosy red color, and she opens her mouth, then clamps it shut. "I-I see. Well, we have been together for all these years. Kind of unsettling that while I was getting dressed, you probably saw me" she says while grimacing. He chuckles suddenly, throwing Amu off guard.

"You're silly. You forgot that you always placed me in a position facing the wall. You were paranoid, even though you called yourself crazy for doing so. It's smart though, because otherwise I would've been able to see you" he says with a teasing voice. "Ah, we're here." She says while changing the topic. "Oh, and you have a great memory. Not even I remember that." She says in a gentle voice. He chuckles and nonchalantly grabs her hand.

* * *

><p>The two walk into the building together. They receive many stares from various people. Amu even receives some glares too, from women of course! Amu enters the studio and the producers are puzzled as to who Ikuto is. She just smiles then walks up to them.<p>

"This is my... boyfriend Ikuto Tsukiyomi... He wrote me a song. It's really pretty, and he has such a great voice. Therefore, I brought him here to show you his talent so he can become a singer just like me" Amu says while hesitating at the boyfriend part. "Well, show us what you've got" the producer says with confidence.

* * *

><p>"This is a song I made for Amu. Here I go- I titled this song Who's the Girl?<p>

_"Who's the girl that's always on my mind?_

_The one who makes me want to make her mine?_

_Her hair blows gracefully in the wind_

_When I'm around her, she has the scent of strawberries; makes my head spin_

_Her rosy lips that lure me in_

_What's keeping me away? Why can't I win?_

_Only a dream that can never be fulfilled_

_My love is such a lust, so hard to wield_

_With such a tender touch, our lips will be sealed_

_I yearn for the future to reveal to us what we will be_

_I wish that you could break the spell free_

_Then you'll truly see the true identity of me_

_I love how much your eyes shine brightly_

_I feel my lungs yearning for air: it tugs them tightly_

_Whenever you're around, I find it difficult to breathe_

_With eyes that hold many expressions_

_Times I spent with you would serve as an important lesson_

_My heart is filled with desire, lust, yearning, and an important question_

_Will I ever be able to smile genuinely, while holding your hand?_

_Or will waiting for this be a waste of my life span?_

_Though I'm willing to wait_

_For our first- and best date_

_Only a dream that can never be fulfilled_

_My love is such a lust, so hard to wield_

_With such a tender touch, our lips will be sealed_

_I yearn for the future to reveal to us what we will be_

_I wish that you could break the spell free_

_Then you'll truly see the true identity of me_

_I love how much your eyes shine brightly_

_I feel my lungs yearning for air: it tugs them tightly_

_Whenever you're around, I find it difficult to breathe_

_Who's the girl who has a voice of honey gently pouring out?_

_Like the eyes she possesses, a wonderful tactic for an adorable pout_

_Can I see into her mind, and have an idea of what she thinks about?_

_Then the effort wouldn't count._

_With a sweetness that never grows bitter_

_Never giving up, nor becoming a sore quitter_

_I want to extend my hand so I'll be able to be with her forever." (I OWN THIS_

_SONG IT'S MINE~! I MADE IT UP!)"_

* * *

><p>The manager and the producers stand up and clap. "Yes, this is the man who will make us a big profit; it will have more scandals with Amu singing with him too.<p>

Sometimes you two will do singles, but sometimes you'll do duets. You've got yourself a deal. We're recording this today." They state while shaking his hand firmly. "Hai, I look forward to working for you." He says formally.

They record the song along with all the instrumental versions. Then, quickly- they end up already putting the single on iTunes (don't own), in the stores, and they broadcast it on radio stations. "Omedetou Gozaimase Ikuto~ I knew you could do it" he smiles in response to what Amu said. "Thanks~ I have you to thank for my inspiration" he admits.

* * *

><p>The end of this chapter for now, I promise you I will update more often, and I'm not just saying that. Really, I mean it people :c.<p> 


End file.
